


react. survive. repeat.

by ernyx



Series: Black Widow Meta Fills [4]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: "I'm a damsel. I'm in distress. I can handle this.", BAMF Natasha Romanov, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gen, Meta, Natasha-centric, Sam Wilson - mentioned - Freeform, She does what she must to survive, She knows the Winter Soldier is dangerous, Steve Rogers - mentioned - Freeform, To quote Megara:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernyx/pseuds/ernyx
Summary: Meta prompt: the bridge scene from CA:TWS





	react. survive. repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from tumblr @artificiallyimplantedmemories // feel free to prompt me there for headcanons and meta about various scenes from her canon (or any of my RP threads), any longer answers will be posted here as well

     There’s a plan, and then suddenly there  _isn’t._  Natasha has spent all her life reacting in the blink of an eye, and it’s only that which saves her and her companions from being shot. The Winter Soldier is ruthless, she knows (like she once was, but more durable, even more cruel now that he’s been wiped so many times), and she refuses to underestimate him.

     There is no time for sentiment here, there is only survival. They work in tandem, all three of them, to keep the Winter Soldier on his toes, to fight to the best of their capacity. They don’t have a lot of time, but rushing to their destination is too obvious. Besides which, they no longer have Sitwell at their convenience to override the passcode. Going to S.H.I.E.L.D. prematurely will just get them killed.

     She knows the Winter Soldier’s methods but his overuse of ammunition right now seems rash. She has to acknowledge that the Soldier under Hydra operation is different– and stopping  _them_  is not a typical mission anyway. He’s probably just been given orders to obliterate them.

     There’s never a time she’s been more grateful that she has a grappling hook in her arsenal, she’d have so many broken bones otherwise, and she can’t afford that now. There have been multiple occasions where she hasn’t had one on hand, and that’s what made her install it into her gauntlets in the first place. They’re heavy, but worth it. She uses the distraction well. She runs and gets in position, using the Winter Soldier’s shadow as a guide to find her location. Just as he’s about to take aim at where Steve is probably reorienting himself (ever the martyr, taking the brunt of the first blow), she shoots. Unlike him, she doesn’t have an infinite supply of ammunition right now, so she has to make every shot count.

     It does. He disappears from sight for a moment, and when he’s back, it’s without the goggles. Natasha is reminded that it would be a headshot if not for those, straight into the frontal lobe. That’s both a blessing and a curse. (She knows she has to fight him, to disable him. She doesn’t want to see him die. But then, if there’s nothing she can do for him right now, this might be better. Who knows.)

     Sam’s still up on the bridge, but he’s not the primary target. Steve is, which means the Winter Soldier comes down to play. Natasha does her best to keep her wits about her, and forges on.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Feedback? I'd love to hear it! Drop me a line either here or on my tumblr (artificiallyimplantedmemories) !


End file.
